


a time and a place

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Hanzo's doing his best to ask Jesse out on a date, but the timing is never right. Written in the '5 times + 1' style.





	

The first time was approximately five seconds after Hanzo met Jesse. He was nervous, skittish, and when he got off the transport and saw Genji waiting for him with a tall man dressed as a cowboy, he almost blurted out his first thought. _You are very handsome, we should have sex_. Thankfully, he managed to bite his lip and shook the cowboy’s hand without further incident.

 

“And then, he turns around, takes one look at me, and starts laughin’! I’m about to shoot him between the eyes and he’s just bent double and howlin’ and that’s when I took him out.”

Hanzo blinked. “Is that why you wear that ridiculous getup?” He took a drink from the flask, wincing at the raw-tasting whiskey, and passed it back to McCree.

McCree shrugged. “Kinda. Well, it’s definitely my _aesthetic_ \-- hey, stop laughing! It is!“

Hanzo glanced at him, stifling his laughter, and thought, _please, fuck me_. He almost said it, but at the last moment he turned away and sighed.

 

He could barely think past the pain. All around him was blinding white, the walls of the medbay unbearably bright as Angela hovered over him, a serious expression on her face.

“Is he okay?” McCree's voice was loud, and Hanzo winced.

“He will be fine. Mildly concussed, perhaps, but nothing more. You should let him get some rest.”

“Nah, I’m stayin’,” McCree insisted, pulling up a chair and taking one of Hanzo’s limp hands in his. “I won’t be a bother.“

“McCree,” Hanzo slurred, but before he could get the words out -- _we should go on a date_ \-- he was asleep again.

 

Hanzo woke up with a terrible crick in his neck, and realised he’d fallen asleep on the couch. Around him were the still sleeping forms of Hana, Lucio, and Lena, and he glanced up to see that the warm, solid body he was leaning against was McCree. As he watched, the other man shifted slightly before opening his eyes and looking down at Hanzo with a bleary smile.

“Guess we fell asleep during that last movie,” he said with a light chuckle, and Hanzo could only nod, staring in fascination at McCree’s soft features, the hair falling messily over his face, the warmth in his eyes.

“We--” he started, but was interrupted by the other three stirring around him to wakefulness.

“We what?” McCree asked intently, looking directly at Hanzo.

“Never mind.” Hanzo looked away and inwardly cursed his timing.

“Hanzo--”

“Owww, my neck!” Hana groaned, and the moment was gone.

 

Hanzo knew this wasn’t a date. It was just him and McCree having coffee together after a mission, nothing more. McCree ordered their chai lattes and brought them over with a smile, and Hanzo decided he must have been imagining McCree’s nervous smile and slight blush when he asked Hanzo if he wanted to get a coffee while they waited. They just had time after the mission, that was all. The others were off doing similar things in the half hour before their transport showed up. It was nothing.

“So,” McCree began, looking down at his drink and fiddling with the lid. “You were pretty good out there today. I saw you nail at least two of them with headshots.”

Hanzo smiled involuntarily. “You were just as good. Do not sell yourself short.”

McCree glanced up at him, a wide grin on his face, and took his hat off. He ran a hand through his hair, and Hanzo almost managed to get the words out.

“McCree, do you--”

“Yeah?”

Hanzo stopped and glanced away. “Nothing.”

“Hanzo--”

“It is nothing,” Hanzo snapped, and McCree sighed.

“Okay, darlin’.” He took a long drink of his chai and changed the subject.

 

“Get down!” Hanzo snapped over the comm. “There are at least three of them approaching your position. Give me a moment to get a better sight on them and I will take them out.”

“I can do it!” McCree responded, and Hanzo growled. He would, as well. He would emerge from cover and try to take down the three heavily armed Talon agents and he would probably get himself killed. Hanzo probably only had seconds to reposition himself to get a better line of sight.

“Almost there,” he said quietly, hopping down onto a lower rooftop which gave him an excellent view of the street. He took a bead on the rearmost agent and exhaled slowly.

His arrow flew unerringly, and as the other two agents wheeled around in sudden alarm as their companion dropped like a stone, McCree rose from his cover and took out one more with a well-aimed headshot. Only one left, now, and he and McCree both fired at the same time.

Hanzo laughed as he saw the agent go down with a bullet between the eyes and an arrow to the throat.

“Teamwork,” he said, and his heart swelled when he heard McCree laughing over the comm.

“Damn straight,” he responded. “Oh shit! Hanzo! Behind you!” There was the sound of another shot from Peacekeeper, and Hanzo whirled around just in time to fire off a scatter arrow and take out two more agents who had snuck up on him.

It was all on. Talon agents emerged from what seemed like every corner of the street, and Hanzo and McCree were quickly joined by the steady gunfire from Morrison’s pulse rifle and the rapid bursts from Tracer as she zipped all over the place.

“Hey, Hanzo!” McCree called out.

“What?” Hanzo sent a sonic arrow towards a building and was glad to see there were only two shapes moving within. Easy. He aimed a scatter arrow at the doorway and readied himself.

“Want to go to dinner with me?”

“What?” Hanzo’s bowstring twanged as he missed his shot. “McCree!”

“Go to dinner with me!”

“Not the time!” Morrison bellowed.

“It’s a yes or no question!”

“Then yes! If we don’t die today!”

“Great! I know a really good place near the Watchpoint!”

“NOT THE TIME!” Morrison yelled again. “McCree! There are more coming up behind you!”

Hanzo sighed and took a deep breath, sighting down his arrow to the street before him. The remaining Talon agents had conveniently all converged on the one street where McCree was still holed up near a ruined building, and Hanzo released the dragons.

 

Later, battered and bruised and bleeding a little, they all finally converged on the transport awaiting them. “Were you serious?” Hanzo asked McCree once they were in the air and had a quiet moment to themselves.

“Dead serious,” McCree replied, reaching out to push an errant lock of hair off Hanzo’s forehead. “Been meaning to do that for months.”

Hanzo laughed softly, and when McCree leaned in for a kiss, he tilted his head back and accepted it eagerly. He could hear Morrison grunting in disapproval on the other side of the cabin, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. He was safe, McCree was safe, and, as a tentative hand slid into his, life was starting to look pretty good for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
